


Séance

by methylviolet10b



Series: October Spooktacular 2015 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Great Hiatus, October Spooktacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary asks questions at the conclusion of a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Séance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Spooktacular over on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Warnings: Assumes basic knowledge of ACD canon timelines. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

“But how did you know, John?” Mary’s voice was quiet, and I sensed some of her lingering unhappiness at the whole affair.  
  
“You guessed it as well, my dear, or you wouldn’t have brought Madame Juliana to my attention.”  
  
“I suspected, true. Even if I hadn’t have read your accounts of various fraudsters and criminals over the years, it seemed too unlikely.” Unspoken, but understood by us both, were the reasons why her more credulous friends – and Mary herself – might wish to believe otherwise. To hope. “But you knew after sitting through a single session.”  
  
I patted her hand where she leaned on my arm. “She was sharp-witted enough to see through my assumed name, but made a fundamental error in trying to ‘prove’ her connections to the beyond at my expense.”  
  
“How so?” Curiosity brightened my wife’s face, and I rejoiced to see it. The tragedies of the last two years had worn heavily on us both.  
  
“I believe in the afterlife, but Holmes manifesting at a medium’s call? Wanting to express apologies?” I shook my head, and Mary chuckled sadly. She knew, none better, how much my friend’s loss still weighed on my soul – and how unlikely it was that his indomitable spirit would ever answer to anyone’s summons. “As soon as hope for him to appear in body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 31, 2015


End file.
